Application of an exonuclease assay developed in this laboratory to identify and map the sites of tight protein-DNA interactions on large pieces of DNA, to the c-myc has revealed multiple cis- and trans-elements both upstream and downstream of the c-myc promoter Pl. We have focused on 3 regions, each of which interacts with one or more sequence-specific binding proteins.